A Day To Remember
by fallenstar2113
Summary: I do not own Princess Princess or any of the characters. After talking all summer long Yuujirou and Toru are getting ready to return to school. How will the two boys react after being away from each other all summer.


-Toru Point-

As I pack my bag I can't help but think of how much I have missed him. I smile at just the thought of me.

"Yuujirou." Just as I say his name as smile appears on lips.

How I have missed him. I miss everything about him. His hair, his smile, his eyes, and of course the way he always made me smile like a idiot.

'That's it! I can't stand it!" I say to my self and start throwing stuff in my bag so that I could hurry and get to him.

My Yuujirou.

-Yuujirou point-

"Toru, Toru." I say his name over and over just to feel it.

I open my phone and see our picture. How cute he looks in his princess costume. Just as I'm about to close my phone I get a call from Miktoto.

" Yuujirou have you heard from Arisada! He wants us to wear our costumes!." He yells into the phone.

I smile "No but thank you for telling me Miktoto, guess I'll see you at school and wear the lace dress." I smile at just the thought of Toru in that dress.

"But…."he mutters into the phone.

"See you at school Miktoto, and I'll call Toru and tell him." I hang up on him and call Toru.

"Hello" he says into the phone.

Just the sound of his voice makes me smile, "Toru its Yuujirou. Arisada wants us to wear the lace princess costumes to school to greet the student's."

"Okay, good thing I brought that out fit with me. Hey I got to go but I'll see you at school. Bye" He hangs up.

"Bye" I say into the phone, as I smile to my self.

-At School Toru's point-

As I walk up the familiar steps up to the school and I can't help but think of the first time I arrived here.

I smile at the thought of Miktoto and how he was so embarrassed when I meet him. But then I can't help but think of the first time I meet Yuujirou. I smile at just the thought of seeing him again.

"Princess Toru!" I turn around to see some boys on their knee's crying over me.

"Wow, the ones who couldn't get a girlfriend over the summer." I think to myself.

"Hello, I hope you all had a amazing summer." I smile a princess smile at them and walk on.

"Toru, there you are." I turn around hoping to see him but instead of it being Yuujirou it was Akira.

"He Akira." I say, smiling at my friend.

"I see Arisada is getting ready for the new semester." He says looking at my dress.

"Yea I guess." I laugh.

"Is Yuujirou here yet?" he says giving me a look.

I blush and turn my head, "Not yet." I look down at the ground.

"Toru, turn around." He say's smiling.

I lift me head up and turn around to find Yuujirou standing behind me smiling.

"Hey Toru," he smiles at me.

"Yuujirou," right after I said his name I run into his arms. "I missed you so much."

Before he could say anything I kiss him.

-Yuujirou's point-

I run up the steps to the school, and look around.

"Where is he?" I say to myself.

"Yuujirou." I turn around to find Arisada looking smug.

"Hello Arisada." I try to leave but he put's his hand on my shoulder and holds me back.

"Who are you looking for Yuujirou? It wouldn't be Toru now would it?" he smiles.

I shake his hand off my shoulder, "If you must know I am looking for Toru. You wouldn't happen to know where he is do you?"

"Of course I know where he is. I am the student council president. I know where all my Princess's are."

"Tell me where he is. Because I don't have time to ply around. Unless," I say moving closer to him, "You want to keep me company." I give him one of my smiles.

He steps away from me, "No thank you Yuujirou. He's looking for you also. Masayuki said that he is talking with Akira right over there." He point's and then I see him.

His blue hair is shinning in the sunlight. I start walking towards him and stop just behind him, and smile.

I smile at Akira who says," Toru, turn around." He say's smiling.

When Toru turns around I freeze. He looked so hot in that dress, but the only words that I could say was, "Hey Toru." I smile at him.

"Yuujirou," I open my arms and he runs into them.

"I missed you so much." I smile and pull him closer. But before I can answer him he kisses me.

I pull him closer, deepening our kiss.

He pulls away from our kiss breathless.

"Well that was one hell of a greeting." I say breathless also.

He blushes and try's to step away from me, but I grab his hand and smile. "You're not getting away from me that easily. I'm never going to let you go. You're mine now Toru"

He smiles at me," Okay." He entwines our fingers together.

We both smile at them hand in hand. This is a day to remember, the day I made Toru mine.

-Toru's point-

When he said I was his all I could do was agree with him because from the first day we meet I always wanted to be his.

On this day I became Yuujirou's and he became him.

This is a day to remember.


End file.
